


Figure Things Out Tomorrow

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce found Natasha in Fury's cabin in the aftermath of CA:TWS.From the prompt: Ooh, I have one. In the newest episodes of Agents of SHIELD, Skye is chilling out in the Retreat — a Vibranium-plated cozy cabin in the woods built and frequented by Banner himself. The couch might be uncomfortable and the perimeter might be electrified, but the fireplace is warm and there’s nowhere better to relax and lay low for awhile…You see where I’m going with this.





	Figure Things Out Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one of my favorites. It's short and sweet so enjoy :)

“I thought I’d find you here.”  The voice was quiet, low and husky, as it drifted through the cabin.   
  
Natasha didn’t have to turn around to know it was Bruce lingering in the doorway.   
  
“You know me too well,” she said, staring into the fire burning in the hearth in front of her.   
  
“I think the entire world knows you pretty well now,” he whispered, shoving his hands into his pants pockets and scoffed his feet on the hardwood floor.   
  
She let out a long sigh, but otherwise remained silent. Bruce crossed the room and put his hand on her shoulder. Natasha looked up and couldn’t help the small smile spread over her face. She stood up from the couch and immediately wrapped her arms around his middle. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, taking in his presence and breathing in his scent. Bruce stayed quiet, giving her her moment. He swayed slightly and held her close, letting her know that he was there.   
  
“I missed you Bruce,” she finally said, looking up into his big brown eyes.   
  
“I missed you too.” Bruce said, leaning down to plant a brief but loving kiss on her lips. “You look exhausted,” he commented, noticing the bags under her eyes and the way her shoulders sagged.   
  
“Gee thanks,” she said and rolled her eyes.   
  
“I’m serious. Have you been sleeping?”   
  
She shook her head and bit her lip, avoiding eye contact.   
  
“Come on.”   
  
Bruce backed out of the hug and took Natasha by the hand. He grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from the couch and set them on the floor in front of the fire. He slipped off his shoes and sat down on the makeshift bed, pulling Natasha down with him. They situated themselves so Bruce was propped on the pillows with Natasha practically on top of them.   
  
The sound of his heartbeat in her ear and the fire crackling in front of them were already lulling her to sleep. Her eyes were getting heavier and she could feel herself drifting for the first time since everything went down.   
  
“What’s going to happen now?” She asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.   
  
“I don’t know,” Bruce answered as he ran his fingers through her hair. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” 


End file.
